User blog:MilkyThief/Another Guide About Making Zeny (iRO)
Originally posted on WarpPortal Forums 2015 April 16 Hi there, you clicked on this blot post because you want to make money right? Awesome. Lets get you started. First off you will be using these websites a ton, so bookmark them and learn how to use them! Ragial - This is a market checker, just type in the item name and it will show who is selling, how much, and where. iRO Wiki - A wiki with a ton of info on all the stuff you will need! A little outdated but still good never the less. iRO Wiki Database - A database that contains raw numbers. Wanna know what the drop rate on an item is? Or maybe where to find monster X? This is for you. Note: This guide will also refer to specific maps. If you don't know how to use the map system in Ragnarok please read below. *In game Press CTRL + ~ to pull up the world map. From there hit the ALT key to bring up maps names. Or hit TAB key for monster levels. Anyway after looking over these 3 links and knowing how the map system works, I want to make this a main point.... MAKE A MERCHANT CLASS. This is non-negotiable. You will need the Overcharge, Discount and Vending skills. They are needed to make money. Alright, so you have a merchant class and have seen the 3 websites above? Okay lets go! Note: All these drop rates go up if you are a VIP! So if you wanna make even more money go VIP! New options for 200 WPE you can get 1 week VIP to test the waters. It is worth it I promise you that much. Low Level Guide These aren't going to rake 100's of millions of zeny in. But if you are willing to put an hour or two in for 100-250k this is for you. 'Strawberry Hunting' Recommended Level 10+ pay_fild02 Or pay_fild08 Hunting: Strawberries Killing: Spores Yes this does not make huge profits, but if you want to spend an hour and make 100-200k this is a good way to do so. Spore monsters drop strawberries at a high drop rate. These again are items always in huge demands. You can get them in a few different maps. I would recommend Payon Forest 02, because the map one right of Payon is always crowded. Always check Ragial for prices on how much to vend them for. Ragial 'Yggdrasil Seed Hunting' Recommended Level 50+ cmd_fild03 Kill: Alligators 2 Maps east of Comodo, you can kill Alligators and they have a chance to drop Yggdrasil Seeds. These items are always in high demand to end game players.. They are currently at 78,000 zeny a piece. While that price fluctuates, you can follow it here. Drop rate is kind of low yes, but the alligators are out in large numbers, and they are not hard for anyone 50+ to kill. Ragial Note: If you want to get some EXP while doing this check out the bounty boards in Comodo!iRO Wiki 'Maneater Blossom Hunting' Recommended Level 50+ Another item that is always in demand, Maneater Blossoms. Prices Fluctuate a lot with these items but you can skill make 1-2k per blossom sold. cmd_fild01, cmd_fild03, gef_fild08 Hunting: Maneater Blossoms Killing: Flora Flora drop these bad boys with a whopping 90% drop rate! And all three of these maps have high spawn rates so farm away! They are aggressive though, but with 2k hp they can only do oh so much. Keep an eye on Ragial to see how much to sell them for. Ragial High Level Guide Coming soon! Old Ghast Helm: Faceworm: MvP loots: Dailies Coming soon~ Mora Eclage Turn In Farming Buying and Selling WPE and KP Items Coming soon~ Buying and Reselling Item Guide These all require money to make money. Buy low sell high that kind of thing. The trick is don't go overboard. That means waiting to buy at the right time, selling smart, don't jump the gun, and accept the fact that you may lose money. This method also make take time, so learn to AFK vend :P 'Dead Branches' Any Level These items are an enigma. They are a total waste of money, but everyone buys them and the price always fluctuates to either really low, or crazy high. You can farm them yourself from Elder Willows, or buy them cheap and then go to Prontera Field 08 and re-sell them. This is about playing the market smart, so you can lose money if you are over eager. Buy low, sell high. Ragial 'Investment Machine' Any Level This one requires the most money to invest, but it can yield high profits if you have some luck. iRO Wiki - READ THIS FOR A THOROUGH ANSWER AND UNDERSTANDING HOW IT WORKS. Here is basically what you need to know... Head on over to the Valkyrie WoE realm (or any WoE realm), One map north of Prontera or copy and paste this into your chat bar: /navi prt_gld 158/96 You are looking for the Cat Paw Merchant NPC. Talk to him and if the time is right you can invest. The investment period begins 1 hour after WoE Ends. Woe is 4pm-6pm PST Tell him you want to invest and he will ask you how many times you want to. Each time is 10,000 zeny, and you can invest up to 200 times. 10,000z - 2,000,000z. You get to pick. He will then give you 1 Investment ticket per 10k spent. So 10k Zeny = 1 Investment ticket. Then you can take your Tickets, and exchange them for Paw Bags. Red Paw Bags (5 Tickets) -These give you some good items to sell and make more then the 50k investment. Be warned there is some junk in here so it is a gamble. Black Paw Bags(50 Tickets) - These give you a chance for WoE gears, that you can resell or use if you plan to WoE. It also gives higher amounts of the normal rewards. Things you want to get from investment to resell: *WoE Gear *WoE Potion Boxes *Yggdrasil Seeds/Berries *Speed Potions *Amulets *Old Purple Boxes And much much more. Please see the iRO wiki page for a complete list of items and then check them against Ragial before you sell them. ---- NOT COMPLETE YET I KNOW, AM I FORGETTING SOMETHING? LET ME KNOW. This thread was written for Janeway victims and all new players who are just joining us here on iRO. So let me be the first to say, Welcome to iRO~ Enchanting may come later. Idk stuffs rough on newbies. Another Guide About Making Zeny (iRO)